


They went Unnoticed.

by Menxharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Kristen Stewart - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menxharry/pseuds/Menxharry
Summary: Comfortable silence is so overrated.So overrated to the extent,Where one has to hide their feelings,And never be able to express it,Cause darling,You're dealing with something inevitable.





	They went Unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> If only she had this urge earlier.
> 
> \---------  
> UNEDITED PLEASE IGNORE TYPOS  
> Trigger warning: Mentions of self harm,  
> Blood,  
> Death. 
> 
> Please don't read if you get triggered easily. Please take care and talk to people, the ones you trust.  
> You are loved.

> Comfortable silence is so overrated. 
> 
>  

The both of them, 

 **always** at the park. 

They don't generally 

 **talk** , just enjoy each other's 

 _ **presence.**_  

\-------- 

A head full of curls, another head, probably with some brunette hair that hardly reaches her shoulders. 

Harry Styles, Kristen Stewart. They've been friends since their childhood. 

Inseparable? These two. Too attached. Can't spend a minute without one another. 

But, do they talk to each other as much? 

Nah, not really. But when they talk, all of their attention is towards each other. Totally lost in each other's eyes.

To everyone else, they're lovers. 

They know it Too, 

Nonetheless, they're very scared to admit it. 

We can see the tension, the fond. The bond they share. That is buried beneath their silences.

\-----

Kristen noticed Harry has been wearing sweaters,

Such a hot blazing summer, and sweater. 

Tugging at the sleeves. 

Something tells her, 

The emerald eyes, 

They're not what they used to be like.

The dimples barely come out, 

But when they do, 

It's because of her, she knows. 

They're true. 

She knows she's falling, 

She's fallen, hard. 

She can't get herself to talk, 

She knows it'll ruin the moment they're having. 

She just does. 

Every piece of theirs just fits perfectly. 

When does she not think about him? 

He's filled every thought of hers. 

Is this what being in love is like? 

She knows, all she can do is write, 

That's how they mostly communicate. They don't talk, they write. 

\----------

Just- one- more- time. 

Oh how many times has he lied to himself. 

The metal, 

Burning with a passion, 

To make love to his skin, 

That's all he wants, 

So much it hurts without the metal skinned love. 

Why? You ask him Why? 

He barely talks to people, 

He's the only one who knows. 

I've seen it once, felt it once. 

With eyes wide, 

He lets the metal trail on his skin, 

Crimson red blood, 

Oozes out of his skin, 

Just like how SNOW, 

Is stained with dirt. 

Dirt? Human dirt- is that what he is going through? 

We'll never know. 

He puts everyone before him. 

He's sad? You can't even guess if he's sad. 

If he wants you to be happy, he'll do 

EVERYTHING he can.

And Kristen,

Oh he's his best when with her. 

But he often wonders why she doesn't ask. 

He wonders why she doesn't tell. 

He knows, he feels it Too! 

He knows, 

Whatever they're having, 

Is not normal.

All he wants is to 

Talk. 

But that's the only thing that does not, 

Happen with the two of them. 

He's decided. He wants to write. 

\--------- 

"Dear H, 

Why are you wearing sweaters? You've lost so much weight. I care Harry, I'm always here, you know that right? 

Let's meet for coffee today, same place, I've something important to say. 

Love, 

Kristen. X" 

She slipped it into their mailbox, nobody ever uses letters now. It's safe there. 

\-------

"Dear K, 

Why don't we ever talk how much we really have to?

There's no use now, 

I've been waiting to say this for long, 

I'm in love with you. 

No, don't take the blame onto yourself, it's not your fault.  

Don't search for reasons, you'll find none. 

Here's my necklace? It'll keep us, 

Together, 

Forever. 

If you wanna be. 

All the Love, 

Harold. X" 

\---------- 

 

The evening, Kristen woke up to Anne's calls, 

Her heart was thumping. 

It was like she knew. 

She knew he didn't read her letter.

She knew, something was teribbly wrong, 

But she hasn't anticipated, 

It could go as wrong as, 

Losing

Harry, 

Forever. 

And 

Ever. 

 

She read the letter, she cursed herself, 

As to why she didn't ask earlier. 

She wanted to talk, 

Now.

 

If only she felt the urge earlier. 

 

They'd have been kissing, 

But now? 

She's placing endless KISSES to a lifeless boy, 

The one she loved, 

 

And the scars, 

That went, 

 

Unnoticed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know what got into me.  
> Just remember all you have to do is talk. It means a lot to people, 
> 
> Don't hide your feelings if it's not risky, please take care. 
> 
> I won't ask you to stop cutting all at once, 
> 
> Take some nutella, smudge it on your arm where you wanna cut, lick it off. If that's creepy,  
> Take a pen and draw. 
> 
> Try choosing the pen over the razor for once, please.
> 
> I have the urges to choose the deadly metal, that is now flushed in my toilet. 
> 
> I'm thankful to the person I met.


End file.
